A Venom to the past
by nataku2709
Summary: What if Venom's future was in the past. A retelling of the Spider-man mythos with a symbiote twist
1. Prologue

A Venom to the past

Earth 2709

Wednesday, September 4, 2025

 _Mount Zion cemetery_

Peter Parker had died today.

They were hiding behind a tree, watching Mary-Jane his wife and their young son crying over his tomb. The symbiote was torn between anger and sorrow; their old nemesis had been killed not by a supervillain or a cosmic menace but victim of a heart failure at 45 years old yet they had still lingering feelings for him.

Its host Eddie Brock was slowly dying of cancer and their shared body despite their efforts was shutting down. Venom needed to find a powerful and worthy host.

They had heard of a joint experiment between Doctor Otto Ottavius, the world leader in nuclear energy research and the famous Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four: a prototype of a time-travel machine. The symbiote writhed with excitement, the possibilities were infinite but one among the others sparked its interest.

 _Otto Octavius Laboratory._

"Another boring night …" said a security guard, stalking down the corridor when he suddenly felt something moving in the shadows of the corridor

"Who's there!" he asked, pulling his gun, nobody answered.

He brought in his weapon yet couldn't shed the feeling that something nearby him was ready to strike if necessary.

They had to be more careful, they didn't want to cause a ruckus since their goal was near. They crawled, invisible near the door and shapeshifted as a security guard.

Two scientists were discussing in the room, double-checking their results of today's tests

"Do you think we'll be ready soon for human tests? " the younger one asked.

"Well in theory yes, however, there is still the issue of how the human brain can tolerate time-traveling technology… answered his colleague sighing.

It was already late in the lab and the senior scientist had already left, leaving his younger assistant to close the lab.

Doctor Chandler was reading one of the latest tests when he was interrupted by one of the security guard

"Doctor..hmm Chandler " ? The security guard asked with a grinning smile on his face

Unsure how to react at this later time, he mumbled "Yes, can help you? "

At that moment, the security guard melted into some kind of black ooze and transformed into some kind of black hulking figure with a huge white spider logo on the chest.

"Oh yes, you will…" the thing said, a long tongue flicking out of his fanged maw.

"The time machine, make it work for us or we will eat your brain Venom said grinning.

Dr Chandler was terrified by this creature coming out of nowhere

"It, it doesn't work properly" he answered, his voice shaking with fear, "Your brain won't be able to handle it"

"Do as I say" Venom replied "And input a date for me now!"

"Whatever you want but don't kill me" he said

"Input the date Monday, April 4, 1995 and make this damned thing work or…" growled the symbiote duo.

Afraid for his life he quickly followed the orders, the machine in the center of the room soon humming with life.

"What now" asked Venom?

"You, you just have to enter the module and…"

Doctor Chandler was not able to finish what he intended to say as Venom's bloody claw ripped out of his chest. He gurgled some words before collapsing on the ground, no longer moving.

"Dead men don't talk." snarled Venom.

It was time to enter phase two of their plan, they would go back in time , bond with young Peter Parker and become one at last

Venom entered the machine, the doors closing after him, the symbiote quickly hid deeply within Eddie's body as a blinding light filled the inside of the machine.

And so a new story begins.


	2. The bite

Chapter 1 : the bite

************  
Monday, April 6, 1995, Queens.

"Peter Benjamin Parker, stop playing video games and come downstairs, breakfast is ready!" Peter was completely enthralled by his new video game "Chrono Trigger" when he heard his aunt May yelling. "Coming right now! He answered, quickly saving his position in the game; he woke up from his bed and changed into some blue jeans and his favorite hoodie before rushing the stairs to fill his empty stomach.

Peter Benjamin Parker was a 16 years old, brown haired, slim looking (some would say scrawny) typical teenager living with his aunt May and his uncle Ben in Queens, Manhattan. Since his parents had died early while he was still young, his two last living relatives had decided to adopt him.

As he walked downstairs, he could already smell the fresh toast and coffee prepared by his aunt. Peter sat down and began to eat quickly his breakfast." Do not eat so quickly Peter or you won't fill up "said his uncle, smiling.  
"By the way, Peter, be careful while going to school, the Police has found the body of an unidentified man two days ago nearby, it was all in the local news, so please do take care dear." said his aunt, worried.  
"Leave him be, May, I trust him to be cautious and smart enough to avoid troubles, now young man, I think it is high time for you to leave or you will miss your bus. " replied Uncle Ben, smiling.

Peter quickly took his schoolbag, closed the door to his house and walked to the bus stop. Although he loved studying and sciences in particular, he wasn't fully enjoying school since he had been the prey of bullies for years. Only his two best friends: Mary-Jane Watson and Harry Osborn made it worth the days and time spending there.

As the bus stopped in front of Peter, he quickly rushed inside only to find a ginger haired girl waving at him to sit. "Hey, Peter how's the doing'" said MJ, smiling at him. "Same as usual" he answered grinning. "The best part of the day" thought Peter, enjoying the relationship he had with Mary-Jane. They've known each other since kindergarten and she had always the knack for lightening his mood.  
"So, ready for tomorrow?" asked MJ  
"Of course" said Peter enthusiastically." "I've been waiting for this visit for months, and Harry promised me we might be able to talk to his father!"

Mary-Jane smiled inwardly, although looking like a nerd with his thin frame and his glasses too big for his face, she would always see a beaming smile on his face every time the talk was about sciences. If only everything could be that fine in school…  
As soon as the bus stopped and he as well as the other students was going inside the school's main building, Peter knew troubles were coming ahead as he saw a group of teenagers coming towards him laughing.  
"Hey, look at that, guys, here comes puny Peter Parker!" said a large, broad shouldered boy with a blond Mohawk haircut. Flash. has been Peter's bane since elementary school, Midtown high school number one bully and a real pain for everybody. His father the P.E teacher was also renowned for his particular brutality during trainings at school -and also at home- thought Peter bitterly.

"What do you want Flash?" asked Peter grimly, expecting the worst.  
"Same thing as usual" he said with a smirk as he picked Peter up and put him inside his locker.  
"Ok, done for today, guys, let's go before the teacher arrives".

Peter really hated this guy who was planning to make his life miserable for another year, as he was trying to find a way out, the locker opened up to reveal a familiar face: Harry Osborn Jr.  
"Thomson, again?" Harry asked, knowing already the answer. "As usual…"Peter answered dejectedly.  
"Peter, listen to me" said Harry "Don't mind these jerks you're better and brighter than Flash and his goons. At least you have a future unlike them."  
"Yes, maybe, I don't know… replied Peter. Anyway I have to go in class, see you later Harry."

The day went as usual in class with Peter gaining two A's in physics and math with the congratulations of the teacher. As he was walking back home, at the end of the day, Peter expected great things for tomorrow.

Tuesday, April 7, 1995. Oscorp.  
Peter woke up quite early that morning and quickly rushed to take his breakfast as he wanted to be the first to arrive to Oscorp. He stood there until he saw MJ and his roommates arriving.  
"You couldn't wait, could you Peter?" MJ said smirking.  
"Nope" he answered, "I've been waiting for this experiment for months" replied Peter with a goofy smile.  
The class entered the building and was welcomed by Norman Osborn himself. As they headed towards the laboratory, Norman moved closer to Peter and talked to him much to his surprise.  
"You must be Peter Parker" asked Norman Osborn. "  
"Yes Sir, how do you …" mumbled Peter with a hesitating voice.  
"Harry often talks about you, young man and told me you are keenly interested by sciences, is it true?"  
"I love it, sir, I wish I would work in that field someday , if it could be possible..."answered Peter.  
"I'm sure you will" Norman Osborn answered absently while turning his head towards the others. "Now let me show what you are coming for, Doctor Connors is waiting for us " he said, opening the large glass like doors of the lab.

Peter was exulting, he had followed this man's work for years and read several of his works (though some parts were still too hard to understand...)and he would now assist to one of his experiment.

The room was a full of scientists, some of them in hazmat suits pacing back and forth between computer screens. Among them was the chief scientist Doctor Connors who was coming towards them.

Doctor Connors was a brown haired, middle aged man. As he was starting to explain, Peter noticed that he had an arm missing but it didn't seem to prevent at all his work.

"Welcome to Oscorp kids, today's experiment, as you have been briefed, is about spiders" he said, inviting them to get closer from the petri dish.  
"These red and blue spiders are from the Acanthoctenus species, they come from the amazon rain forest and are known for their agility and fierceness. "  
"What we are working on today is to analyze how we can mutate, change in layman's terms these spiders thanks to a specific type of radiations." Doctor Connors concluded.

"Sir, what kind of radiation do you use" asked Peter, interested.  
"I wish I could tell you young man, but the nature of the isotope used is confidential. All I can assure you is that it is " he answered.

"Well, enough chitchatting, let's begin the experiment" said Norman Osborn with an impatient voice.

A bright blue light flooded the part of the lab where the spiders were contained when one of the scientist who had been discretely watching Peter since his arrival input something on his computer.

Suddenly a warning signal activated through the room.  
"Sir! " said one of the scientist , the radiation level is increasing too fast and we can't make it drop , we must stop the experiment ! "  
"Then do it and get rid of the spiders, they are not worth risking these kids lives .  
"We're terminating the experiment, kids, leave the premise as soon as you can." said the voice of Norman Osborn coming from a loudspeaker.

As Peter, MJ and their classmates were beginning to quickly clear the lab, the scientist responsible for the failure of the experiment picked up one of the irradiated spider far off from the others , his gloved hand morphing into black ooze which went right inside the spider.  
"Off you go" he said with a smirk as he watched the spider approaching the last kid leaving the lab in this case Peter.

"Such a shame" though Peter as he was leaving the lab." I would have loved to see the results of...". Peter didn't have time to finish his thought as he felt a bite coming from his leg.  
"What the.." said Peter as he watched a black spider getting slowly away from him.

As Peter felt dizzy and rushed to the door, he didn't watch the black spider slowly reverting to his natural blue and red color before dying.

"Soon, Parker, soon" slowly whispered the scientist as he entered one of the room adjacent to the lab and collapsed on the ground, the black oozing form of the symbiote creeping through a ventilation shaft and leaving the lab.

As Peter returned home, walking alongside Mary-Jane, he felt the dizziness returning transforming quickly into nausea.  
"Peter, are you all right" asked Mary-Jane worried.  
"Don't worry , it must be something I ate, I will be fine" answered Peter trying to smile.

Peter hardly had the time to knock on the front door of its house before collapsing to the ground, pale and shaking with fever.  
Peter barely remembered what happened thereafter, only that he was brought to bed by his Uncle Ben and a nightmarish night full of black human like spiders with fanged mouths and long tongues.


	3. Changes

Chapter 2: Changes

Peter woke up suddenly from his bed, sweating. He felt like he had a nightmare but could not exactly remember what it was about.  
A quick glance at his alarm clock told him it was 6'o clock AM, thirty minutes earlier than usual.  
Peter got up from his bed and was about to take his glasses when he saw his reflection in his bedroom's glass "What the hell" he mumbled, dumbfounded. His body had gone from scrawny to muscular in the space of a night.  
As he watched himself closely, he felt like all the muscles in his body had at least doubled in size,he had for the first time a six pack and was also a bit taller.

As peter flexed his new biceps, he felt for the very first time in his life powerful and a fleeting smile appeared on his lips.  
"This power feels good but I need to know how and why it happened" he thought. "Moreover I can see now clearly even without my glasses, there must be a logical explanation."  
"The bite from yesterday..., maybe I should have a talk with Dr Connors.  
Peter was interrupted in his thoughts when he heard his aunt shouting "Peter dear, time for breakfast"  
Peter quickly decided to choose the lousiest clothes to hide his new muscles (which unsurprisingly fit him quite well now) as he wouldn't be able to answer how and why he had changed so much in such a short span of time.  
before rushing downstairs and joining his family for breakfast.

As he was eating his cereals, Peter saw his uncle watching him, an eyebrow slightly raised.  
"Peter, aren't you taller today ?" he asked "Of course, they would notice" thought Peter As he was searching for something, anything to answer, Peter was saved by his aunt's intervention.  
"It must be a growth spurt Ben, I heard at the news it may happen sometimes at his age" Aunt May said, smiling "Hmm, maybe you're right" Uncle Ben answered as he resumed the reading of his newspaper.  
Peter breathed a sigh of relief; at least that topic was avoided for the moment. Peter ravenously devoured his breakfast before taking his schoolbag and leaving for school.

Walking along a crosswalk while listening to his walk-man, Peter suddenly felt a buzzing like signal in his head and hardly had time to jump back before watching a truck rushing right before him.  
"What the..." It looked like a warning signal or something, weird..." "Anyway, I have to hurry or I'll be late for school" he thought "I'll investigate later".

The morning went at school uneventfully for Peter until PE, Peter's least favorite class and also teacher...  
Peter was used to sit down on the bench, never expecting Flash's father or anyone else in his class to invite him to play with their team, but not today.  
Peter wanted to delve into these new abilities of his and basket-ball was the perfect wat to try this.  
"Sir, I wish to join a team please" Peter asked loudly "What, Puny Parker thinks he's able to play like a Man" snarled Flash with contempt "Shut up Eugene" shouted his father Harrison Thompson, the PE teacher.  
"Parker are you REALLY sure about it, I don't want to waste the team's training time for nothing..."  
"Yes sir, I want to try" Peter said with confidence in his voice.  
"Ok son, if this is what you want, take a red jersey and join the team" he told Peter. A look of anger and disgust appeared on Flash's face as Peter donned the red jersey "You'd better run from me Parker" he whispered to Peter before entering the court.

Peter knew how to play basketball as a used to play for fun with his uncle Ben and Mary Jane at their home but was never interested to play at school since he knew he was not physically fit but now things have changed and Peter Felt a sudden urge to show off his new abilities.  
As he was about to receive the ball, he felt again the same warning signal and skillfully received Flash's shot which was most certainly aimed at his head. Peter went on running on the court outracing the other team and shooting a three points goal in front of the stunned other students.  
After scoring about twelve points during the match, Peter finally returned on the bench barely tired "Parker" said the coach "You did well, more than well" he said "Would you be interested in joining the team ?"  
"Uh?" said Peter surprised at once, "Can I think about it ?" he answered.  
Peter didn't expect to be asked to join the team and felt both flattered and reluctant. Flash would certainly cause a ruckus if he'd join them. Somehow this idea seem very enjoyable to Peter though As PE time was over, Peter went on his way to join math class when I saw Mary Jane rushing toward him.  
"Nicely done" Peter said MJ, laughing ,"Flash's face when you received his shot was priceless" "How did you do it by the way ? You usually shun that kind of sport ?" she asked him He had to better extremely careful about how he answered to MJ as he knew she was very inquisitive .  
"Well, I thought, it was time to try to socialize with the other guys, isn't it what you always repeat to me ?  
"Hmm, I suppose so" answered MJ looking not completely convinced.  
"Time to divert her attention now" thought Peter "So did you hear about any new superhero activities in town ?" he asked her, knowing that she was fond of superheroes.  
"Well, there's a new one roaming NYC streets, I heard about him three days ago. Still not sure if he is a hero or a villain though..."  
"Why" asked Peter, curious.  
"Well, according to several descriptions, he is very muscular looking guy in some sort of black suit with a white spider on it with clawed hands and a fanged mouth. He has already saved several lives but seem to be a bit brutal when dealing with crooks.  
"Does he have a name ? asked Peter "Yes, he calls himself Venom"  
"Venom.." whispered Peter, the name and the description seemed oddly familiar to Peter yet he had never heard about him before...  
"MJ, can you keep me informed about this "Venom" he asked her.  
"Sure thing" answered MJ but why ?  
"Just curious that's all" he answered.  
"Gotta go, MJ, I'll see you later.

Peter Parker's home Evening

Peter was sitting on his bed, thinking about his brand new powers and how to use it.  
On his way to fetch himself a glass of juice, he heard a discussion between his aunt and his uncle Ben.  
"...Ben, at this rate we will have to mortgage the house to pay for these bills, you know that don't you" his aunt said with a resigned voice.  
"I know May, we shall do what we need to to, Peter's future is and must remain our top priority" his uncle said, firmly.  
Peter quickly rushed into his bedroom, he had no idea their financial state was that dire.  
He needed to find money as soon as possible to help them...


	4. Consequences

Friday, April 10, 1995  
ECW Arena

"Here we are" said Peter enthusiastically in front of the Arena.  
Peter had seen an advertisement the day before while walking back home, a wrestling tournament in a place called the ECW Arena and with a 1000$ reward.  
He needed to get a lot of money as soon as possible to help his family and this was probably the best way to earn it.  
Thanks to the spider-bite his body looked now muscular enough to look like a eighteen years old guy and he clearly intended to use his new powers to win.  
To hide his identity, he had decided to use an old ski mask he had found in the attic.

As Peter entered the Arena, it turned out that a lot of people were waiting in line their turn to fight.  
Two people were already struggling against each other on the field, a big beefy guy in black nicknamed "Mister Bison" was fighting an equally powerfully built black guy.  
The crowd was roaring with excitement as Mister Bison decided to finally crush his opponent into the dust.  
Peter made his way to the sign up line and waited his turn, his hands shaking both with excitement and apprehension.  
"Next" asked the man organizing the line, seeing Peter, he scoffed and shook his head.  
"This is no playing game here kid, if you don't want to get hurt, I strongly advise you get the hell out of here".  
"No, sign me up", he said, his voice muffled by the mask.  
"As you wish, kid, your funerals, You do understand that the ECW Arena is not responsible for any injury you may and probably will sustain while participating in said event, and you are participating under your own free will?"  
"Yes", Peter said signing his contract for the fight.

As Peter approached the entrance of the arena, He could hear the roar off the crowd increasing until he arrived.  
"More blood and bones, folks ? asked the ring announcer.  
"Yes! shouted the crowd.  
As Peter was about to enter the ring, the ring announcer leaned towards Peter and whispered to him:  
"Listen, if you can stand three minutes against Mister Bison there, you'll win the reward so what's your name kid"  
"The Human Spider", answered Peter.  
"Are you serious...?" Rolling his eyes, the ring announcer stepped in the middle of the arena.  
Now folks, here comes the new challenger, for the 1000$ reward, let's welcome the next victim of Mister Bison, the spectacular, the amazing...Spider-man !  
"It's the Human Spider, grumbled Peter while stepping into the Arena.  
"Deal with it kid, that's show business" replied the ring announcer with a smirk.

Peter finally stepped on the Arena where Mister Bison was waiting for him, smirking.  
"So, you are my new opponent, kid , this is a joke right ?" said Mr Bison, laughing  
"Wait until you bite the dust, big guy" answered Pete angrily, his eyes turning black for a split second before returning to normal

"Ok, folks, you know the rules, no biting, no lethal strike.." warned the ring announcer before stepping away.

As the bell ringed and started the match, Mister Bison decided to end it quickly and threw an uppercut to Peter's head.  
The punch seemed to slow down when it reached Peter so he had no difficulty ducking it, he, then, threw a punch in Mister Bison's back which sent the bigger man into the ropes.  
"So that's all you've got, this is a joke right?" said Peter smirking.  
"Now, you l'il bastard you've done it" screamed Mister Bison, rushing towards Peter.  
Peter decided it was time to end the fight and grabbed Mister Bison's hands when he tried to hit him, picked him and threw him unto the ground, knocking him out.  
"And the winner is THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN" said the ring announcer. The announcement was quickly followed by the cheers of the crowd chanting his name.

Backstage, after the fight.

"This is not what was agreed!" said Peter angrily, holding 400$ in his fist.  
"This is not my problem, the contract you signed specified that the fight had to last at least 5 minutes and your fight lasted what two, three minutes so be happy to get that money and get the hell out of here" said the director of the arena  
smoking his cigar. As Peter rushed into this stairs, fuming, he hardly paid attention to the weasel like guy climbing the stairs to the director's office until he heard the director screaming: "STOP THAT DAMN THIEF? HE TOOK MY MONEY!"  
Peter saw the guy, rushing in the stairs and decided to step aside and let the thief run away.  
"Thanks kid", said the man with a rough voice, as he ran away through the stairs  
"Why didn't you stop him?" asked the director, breathing heavily.  
Peter turned backwards "This is not my problem TOO" replied Peter showing the 400$.  
"Tsssk" said the manager gritting his teeth but unable to do anything else as he returned to his office.  
"An eye for an eye" thought Peter as took the elevator and went off the building.

As he was not very far from home and barely exhausted by his fight, Peter decided to walk, listening quietly to his Walkman until he arrived in front of his home. Once again Peter felt a buzzing signal in his head yet smaller than he had on the road earlier.  
Something was wrong there, too quiet too. Peter opened the door and was about to enter the dining room when he heard his uncle Ben screamed: «Peter, run!"  
"Stay here kid and com here slowly, or I'll shoot a bullet in this uncle of yours" said a rough voice he clearly recognized.  
Peter had no choice but to come forward and stare at the face of the thief he helped earlier.  
"You, scum" Peter said, his face red with anger.  
"Oh it's you again kid, thanks for helping me out earlier" said the thief, his weasel face smirking.  
"Now be a good boy, and give me all the valuables of your house before I shot down one or the other of your parents".  
Peter was mortified, it was all his fault for letting this scum get away only to satisfy his measly revenge.  
"I won't" replied Peter, "And you're going to have to shoot me first before I let you hurt my parents"  
"As you wish kid" said the thief with a blank face.

As he was about to push the trigger, a bluish black tentacle surrounded the thief and forced him outside. Peter and his family quickly rushed into the garden outside and saw a bluish black humanoid figure holding the thief's neck by his hands  
"I can't... breathe" barely managed to say the thief, before being released on the ground.  
"What are we going to do with you?" said the hulking figure, his longue tongue wavering from his maw ."Maybe eat your brains?"  
"Thanks for helping us, whoever you are, could you just bringing him to the Police?" said Uncle Ben, bowing to him.  
"Less funny, but you are right, his brain wouldn't have tasted right anyway" said Venom with a fanged grin  
"You are Venom, aren't you?" asked Peter to the muscular creature  
"So you know of us, we are pleased" answered Venom, smiling with all his fangs  
"Can I shake hands with you, I'm really thankful too "asked Peter.  
"Of course you can, young man" answered Venom, presenting one of his clawed hand  
As Peter shook his hand with Venom's thick black clawed hand, he couldn't help feeling an attachment to Venom without really knowing why.  
"Thanks again for the help" said Peter releasing with regret his hand from Venom's, "I hope we'll meet again".  
"We certainly will, Peter and sooner that you think" whispered to himself Venom as he swung away in the city.  
Peter and his family returned inside and sit down when Uncle Ben looked sternly at Peter and asked him:  
"Now, Young man don't you have something to tell us about this thief?"

Peter heaved a deep sigh, this was going to be a VERY long evening.


	5. Evolution

Chapter 4

Evolution

"Parker": normal speech

" _Parker_ ": Peter thinking/speaking in his mind

" _ **Parker**_ ": Symbiote speaking

" **Parker** ": Peter/Venom speaking (dual voice)

*****Interlude*****

Friday, April, 13th, late afternoon.

Oscorp

Curt Connors was in his lab, after last week's failure with the spiders and the incident with the boy, he was high pressured by Norman Osborn to find the cause of the failure and to achieve the results Osborn wanted.

The Oz Project's purpose was to augment the abilities of the human body in a similar fashion than the old super soldier project had in the 1940's.

After deep analysis of the camera feed-backs in the lab and the autopsy of one of the dead spiders, Connors had concluded than the serum worked as the spider's genetic material had completely changed from its original state.

As he was about to end the writing of his report, Connors saw Norman Osborn himself coming through the door with an angry expression.

"Good afternoon, Curt, Osborn said, walking forward, "I do hope, for you, you have results and some explanations to give me".

"I was about to finish my report when..."

"Your excuses do not interest me in the slightest doctor, tell me what I want now" Osborn said, coldly.

"Very well, it appears that the Oz serum was completely effective through the medium we used i.e. the spiders, the spiders became what we can call super soldiers" Connors answered.

"Regarding the experiment, it seemed the incident had been caused by one of the scientist, who deliberately manipulated the radiation level."

Norman Osborn closed his eyes for a few seconds to think about it

"Let me guess, Doctor Simons? Osborn murmured".

"Yes, according to the cameras and the trace he left on the computer but there's something...weirder on the recording.

"Which is? «said Osborn who was more curious than angry.

As the video played the scene where the black ooze left the corpse of Doctor Simons, Norman's Osborn's eyes opened slightly showing his interest.

"Curt, keep this video closely and do not show it to anyone right now, I want you to complete your report on the Oz Serum and transmit to Doctor Mendel." Osborn said.

"One last thing, I want you to find the whereabouts of the kid, who got sick last week"

"Why?" asked Connors, surprised.

"I think he may have been bitten by one of the spiders and if that's the case, he will make a perfect guinea pig" said Osborn with a wicked grin on his face as he left the room.

Curt, shuddered after the meeting with Norman Osborn, the man could be icy cold and utterly pitiless when needed, he needed to act fast and secure a bit of the Oz serum for his own pet project: the regrowth of his arm.

Saturday, April, 16th, Manhattan Borough

"I can't believe you saw Venom face to face and didn't phone me after "said MJ with a slightly reproachful tone.

Peter had been asked by his uncle to bring back some parts for repairing the doors after the "Venom incident" as Peter called it and had asked MJ to join him on the trip, which of course she had accepted immediately.

He still felt angry at himself for letting the thief leave away and afraid of the consequences it could have generated, Aunt May and Ben hurt or even worse one or the other's death.

"So how did ended the conversation with your parents"? MJ asked, curious.

"Grounded for a month and no Super NES for the same time" answered Peter dejectedly.

Peter had been unable to tell his family the whole story, he couldn't reveal that he had become some kind of mutant and than it helped him beat a guy three times heavier than him.

So he told them, he had witnessed an arson and had let the thief leave instead or calling the police or at least trying to help. Peter could still hear his uncle repeating him that "With great power, comes great responsibility".

He had chosen to leave the 400$ in an envelope before their doorstep, anonymously, to at least helping repair the door and their finances.

The sound of an explosion suddenly interrupted Peter's train of thoughts and brought him back to reality.

"It looks like it comes from the bank across the street" said Peter, getting suddenly tensed

"Let's have a look" said MJ, already enthusiastically running towards the bank.

"That girl's going to be the ruin of me one day" mumbled Peter, having no choice but to run after her.

Hardly had Peter arrived not far away from the bank that he saw or rather heard a pitch high noise through his ears, giving him headache and a bit of a nosebleed. He managed to open his eyes to see a man with a yellow suit and strange gauntlets, going out of the bank with two or three bags full of money.

"Where has she been going?" Peter thought, trying to find MJ before she got hurt or worse.

As Peter was looking for MJ, he found her behind a car taking photos of the yellow clad thief.

"Are you insane, stop taking photos and let's go calling the police" urged Peter.

Peter knew perfectly that MJ could be completely reckless when her passions were at stake

As Peter was trying to convince MJ, Venom entered into the scene and smashed into the thief, making him release the bags of money.

"Look, Peter, it's Venom, I have to..."

"...go to the police, right now" ended Peter. "Give me your camera, I'll try to take as much photos as I can but please go!" pleaded Peter

"Fine" MJ said, half way convinced as she left trying to find a phone booth.

Meanwhile, the fight kept going on between Venom and the thief who was trying to take back his bags of money.

"Get lost, you wannabe hero" he said, smashing his gauntlets together and producing waves that seemed to weaken Venom.

 **"You're making us angry, Shocker and you don't want us to be angry, believe us..."** groaned Venom trying to get close to him.

"I don't know how you know my name but you don't seem to enjoy my sound-waves" he said grinning, increasing the output at maximum.

Peter saw Venom collapsing to the ground, black oozing matter trying to get away from its body

 **"Aargh! the sound"** shrieked Venom

As Peter was trying to take some photos for MJ, he saw Shocker, it was his name he thought, escaping from the street with the bags.

Peter got close to Venom and tried to help him, some black ooze trying to get away unto him when Venom grasped Peter's hand and whispered

 **"Bring us in this back alley, quickly young man"** said Venom, weakly.

Peter watching right and left, decided to use his spider strength to bring Venom in the black alley, only to see the weirdest phenomena happening, the black ooze constituting Venom seemed to leave off, revealing a much smaller and skinny body inside.

"What the hell are you!" said Peter, stepping back, unsure.

The black ooze jagged mouth opened and hissed _**"We are Venom, a symbiote from the Klyntar species, and we need a host to live and fight together"**_.

"You mean; you are an alien?" said Peter his mouth opening in shock.

 _ **"Yes, our current host is too weakened by the sound and by our previous fights and cannot fight anymore, we need someone strong enough to merge with us and become the new Venom"**_ said the black goo, it's white patch eyes looking straight into Peter's.

"You mean me?" said slowly Peter, both unsure and strangely attracted by the offer.

 _ **"We can feel your hidden power, young Parker and offer you to become a superhero if it is your wish of course**_ ".

"Me? Becoming a superhero?"

Since getting these new powers and abilities, it didn't occur to Peter he could become a superhero but somehow, he liked the idea, moreover Uncle Ben had always told him that with great power came great responsibility.

"I don't know if I'm up to the task or not but I'm willing to try at least" answered Peter.  
 _ **  
"Good, let's start the bonding process"**_ hissed the symbiote

The symbiote detached completely from its former host and slithered along the street until it was close enough from Peter. It latched upon him, the black ooze quickly dissolving his jeans and his shoes and entirely coating his lower body in the process.

"What the…" said Peter, surprised.

" ** _Don't worry, you won't need any more clothes in the future_** " whispered the symbiote in his mind, black tendrils already starting to curl upon his waist.

The ooze was warm and felt pleasant to Peter, like a second skin. It soon began to spread itself on his torso, dissolving his t-shirt and hugging his torso with its black substance, forming the white spider design who stretched in front and on the back of his body. Peter felt the symbiote coating his biceps and forearms and black gloves with white squares forming upon the back of his hands.

As the symbiote began to move up his neck, Peter started to panic and tried to scrabble at the black ooze, unsuccessfully. He felt it ooze up the back of his head and smothering his hair until it reached his face and entering his mouth, ears and nose.

Peter blacked out for a second until he heard again the voice of the symbiote again:

" ** _Are you read to become one Peter, to become Venom, I need your final consent now before we merge_** " hissed Venom in Peter's mind.

Peter's panic started to decrease when he heard the symbiote's voice and that the final choice was still his to do.

" _Yes_ , _this is what I want"_ Peter thought

Peter, suddenly opened his eyes as the symbiote substance formed jagged white patches over his eyes and watched as his body changed. He felt himself growing taller and all his body's muscles bulging at least twice their size. His fingers already sharpening into thick black claws and talons like claws forming at the tip of his toes.

The final change occurred as Peter or should we call him now Venom was about to speak, he felt the mouth area of his mask opening widely, unveiling a massive set of jaws filled with vicious sharp teeth, a long tongue dripping green drool easing itself out of his mouth.

Venom clenched his now clawed fists and roared " I... **WE ARE VENOM!** ", embracing the new power and the rush that came with it.

" _Why do we speak like two persons together?_ " Asked Peter to his symbiote.

" ** _This is how the bonding work as we both speak as one now_** " hissed the symbiote.

As Venom was about to leave the black alley, he cast his eyes on the body of the former host of the symbiote who was naked and barely breathing.

" _I can't let him dying like this, I need to bring him to the closest hospital"_ thought Peter

"Peter, where are you, are you okay?" they heard MJ coming near the back alley, searching for them

" **Shit, It's MJ, we can't let her see us like that, we need our clothes right now** " said Venom, aloud.

" _ **As I said earlier, this is not an issue, just concentrate on whatever clothes you want and mentally will to change**_ " answered the symbiote.

Skeptical, Peter willed himself to change back into his former clothes and was surprised when the ooze forming his body started to change and transformed back into brave, old Peter Parker.

" _This is incredible, no more clothes to buy_ " thought Peter.

"MJ, right here" said Peter, leaving the back alley to rejoin her.

"I'm fine but we need to help this naked guy in the back alley, something must have happened to him, we must bring him to the emergency".

"Poor guy" said MJ who didn't dare watching him as he was naked, "let's wait for the Police to handle him".

Peter and MJ didn't have to wait very long until they saw several police cars arriving before the bank. They were soon interrogated by a female police officer, describing the thief and telling him about the guy in the back alley.

"I will need you to write a testimony of what happened here, but I will have to contact your parents first, what re your names kids?" asked the Police officer, smiling.

They gave her their names and addresses which the young female officer noted quickly on his note book"

"Perfect, my name is Jean Dewolff, I will contact your parents tomorrow" she told them before leaving and returning with the other police officer.

"Wow, she's hot" said Peter aloud, watching at the back of the blonde officer.

"Too old for you by far" replied MJ annoyed, which earned a surprised look from Peter. "Anyway, it's already 5 PM, let's get back home, your uncle must be waiting for these parts!".

"Yep" replied Peter as they walked away from the crime scene and returned home.

Saturday, April, 16th, evening

Peter's room.

Peter went quietly out of his room, checking that his aunt and uncle were soundly sleeping before returning into his room and close the lock on his door.

"I still can't believe everything that happened today" mused Peter

" ** _But it has, we are Venom now_** " whispered the symbiote.

"Yes" said Peter standing in front of his mirror and focused on his clothes, willing to transform into Venom.

Peter once again felt his body growing taller and bulkier as his clothes melted into black ooze and transformed his body back into Venom's muscular one.

" **This is so cool** " whispered Venom, feeling his mouth and his new fanged maw moving as one and playing with his tongue.

" _ **Starting tomorrow, we will guide you in using your powers**_ " the symbiote replied.

" **We feel so powerful now, this superhero job will be a breeze** " grinned Venom, flexing his veined biceps and taking the same pose than Mister Bison's at the wrestling tournament.

" **10:30 PM already, time to sleep** " said Venom, the goo morphing into a black underwear and a white tank top as Peter went into his bed and slumbered into deep sleep.


End file.
